I had a crush with my ex's boyfriend
by Dyororooo
Summary: Kyung Soo yang frustasi karena calon istrinya selingkuh. Dan ternyata selingkuhannya itu merupakan seorang murid dari tempat ia mengajar. LOL, author bingung mau ngasih summary apa. Yaoi! KaiSoo fic! Rated-M! RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

**I had a crush with my ex's boyfriend**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO

Rate : M (for all)

Genre : Romance

Warning : I never write straight fic except for a slight, I never write GS, ini aneh, ngebut, OOC, typos(s), bahasa ga disensor, ga cocok buat dibaca anak-anak dan tidak patut untuk ditiru -_-)b dan blablabla. Bad!Kai, teacher!Kyung Soo.

**a/n : please read the warn before you read!**

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan pakaian formal dan berkacamata tebal itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di depan pintu sebuah rumah besar.

Dia bernama Kyung Soo, seorang guru muda yang mengajar di sebuah sekolah menengah. Dan kabarnya, beberapa minggu lagi dia akan menikah dengan yeoja yang ia kencani selama 4 bulan lebih.

Dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangannya, ia menghela nafasnya sebelum ia mengetuk pintu itu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lengkung, kakinya tidak bisa diam karena gugup.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu sedang dibukakan. Namun betapa terkejutnya Kyung Soo ketika melihat seorang namja topless membukakan pintu rumah itu. Buket bunganya jatuh begitu saja dari genggamannya. Mulutnya membuka tidak percaya. Sementara namja topless itu menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya dengan tatapan dingin.

Kenapa ada seorang namja asing di dalam rumah yang merupakan rumah calon istrinya itu?

"Nuguseyo chagiya?" terdengar suara yeoja dari dalam rumahnya.

Dengan cepat Kyung Soo menerobos masuk kedalam rumah itu tanpa mempedulikan namja yang ia temui tadi didepan.

Tepat ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, seorang yeoja cantik yang mengenakan kimono mandi muncul dari kamar itu. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sosok Kyung Soo berdiri dihadapannya. Bak singa yang sedang menantang musuhnya, Kyung Soo menatap penuh amarah pada yeoja tadi. Terlebih saat ia melihat ada tanda kemerahan di daerah dadanya.

PLAK

Tangan Kyung Soo melayang kearah pipi yeoja itu, dia meringis.

"Kyung Soo-ah" gumam yeoja itu sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terkena tamparan Kyung Soo.

"Pernikahan kita batal!" teriak Kyung Soo. Dia pun segera mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari rumah itu.

Namja yang bertemu dengannya tadi melirik Kyung Soo ketika melewatinya, kemudian ia menghampiri yeoja tadi.

"Aigo, apa aku menghancurkan semuanya?" katanya dengan santai.

Yeoja itu mengusap rambutnya kebelakang, "Sudahlah, lagipula dia tidak begitu penting"

"Jinjja? Bukankah kalian sudah lama menjalin hubungan?" namja itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang yeoja tadi dan memberinya kecupan dilehernya.

"Darimana kau tahu, Kai?"

"Heh, aku tahu semuanya"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyung Soo menjadi tidak mood dalam mengajar. Tentu saja itu memunculkan sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi rekan-rekannya. Meskipun sebelumnya Kyung Soo sudah mengumumkan kalau pernikahannya batal, tetap saja mereka penasaran dengan apa sebabnya, dan itu pasti sangat berpengaruh dengan kondisi Kyung Soo sekarang.

Namun, mau dipancing bagaimana pun, Kyung Soo tetap enggan menjawab dan malah terlihat ingin menangis. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk mengkhawatirkannya dari jarak jauh.

Kyung Soo melihat jam tangannya, sudah waktunya istirahat. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu permisi untuk pergi keluar pada rekan-rekannya. Mereka hanya sweatdrop melihat keadaan Kyung Soo, dan juga simpati, pasti itu masalah berat.

Atap sekolah menjadi tempat tujuannya untuk menyendiri sekarang. Ketika ia disana, Kyung Soo segera meluapkan perasaannya dengan menangis sambil meraung-raung meratapi nasib percintaannya.

"Kau tidak akan lompat dari sana kan sonsaengnim?"

Kyung Soo tercekat, ia pun berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang juga sedang berada disana dan melihatnya yang sedang meluapkan stresnya.

"K- kau?" ucap Kyung Soo terbata-bata.

Namja yang ditunjuk Kyung Soo tadi menyeringai lalu mendekati Kyung Soo. Dengan sigap ia menarik lengan Kyung Soo untuk menjauh dari pagar. Namun Kyung Soo segera melepaskan genggaman namja itu dan memalingkan mukanya kasar.

"Kau masih kesal? Mianhae, aku menghancurkan janji kalian"

Kyung Soo tetap enggan menatap namja itu. Disisi lain ia sedikit terkejut melihat namja itu disekolahnya, memakai seragam pula.

"Kenapa… kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kyung Soo.

Namja itu terkekeh, "Wae? Aku juga siswa sekolah ini, jadi wajar kan kalau aku disini?"

Sekali lagi, Kyung Soo benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Namja yang kemarin berada dirumah calon istrinya, namja yang merupakan selingkuhan calon istrinya itu ternyata muridnya sendiri?

"Jangan bercanda! Aku bisa saja melaporkan ini pada Jung gyeojang jika kau memang benar siswa disini" ancam Kyung Soo.

"He? Silahkan saja kalau memang sonsaengnim mau melaporkanku"

Kyung Soo mengambil ancang-ancang, namja itu mendekatinya seperti seekor serigala yang kelaparan. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian, Kyung Soo mendorong namja itu.

"Ba- baiklah! Aku akan melaporkannya sekarang!" kata Kyung Soo bergegas untuk pergi menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Sialnya, ketika ia sampai ditangga, ia baru ingat kalau ia tidak tahu nama dari namja yang mengaku siswa dari sekolahnya itu. Kyung Soo pun kembali ke atap, namun ia tidak menangkap sosoknya ketika ia kembali ke sana.

"Mencariku sonsaengnim?"

"Ka-"

Namja itu tiba-tiba menarik lengannya, menabrakkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menghadangnya.

"Wae? Kau lupa menanyakan siapa namaku dan dari kelas mana? Kau benar-benar sonsaengnim yang teledor"

Kyung Soo memberikan tatapan tajam pada namja itu.

"Such a fierce eyes, ada apa sonsaengnim?"

"Lepaskan aku"

Namja itu menyeringai kembali. Bukannya melepaskan Kyung Soo ia justru menarik dasi yang Kyung Soo kenakan lalu mengikat kedua lengan Kyung Soo dengan itu.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kyung Soo dan meniupnya dengan pelan. Kyung Soo mendesah perlahan, rasanya menggelitik. Namja itu mengedikkan bibirnya.

Kyung Soo membelalakkan matanya ketika sesuatu yang basah menyapu lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah merespon jilatan namja itu, rasanya kekuatan tubuhnya di serap hingga habis.

"Mmnghh…" Kyung Soo menahan desahannya, namja itu terus menjilati dan mencium lehernya.

Rasanya sesuatu mulai bangun dibawah sana, dan benda itu mengenai daerah selangkangan namja itu. Kyung Soo mulai berkeringat dingin, dia berdoa dalam hati agar namja itu tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

"You're hard already sonsaengnim" bisik namja itu sambil meremas barangnya yang sudah meminta dikeluarkan dari celananya.

"Aahh…"

Namja itu terus meremas-remas dan memijat kejantanannya, Kyung Soo sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia mulai terbawa suasana. Tubuhnya seakan tidak mau mendengarkan kata-katanya lagi. Perlahan, tubuh Kyung Soo merosot dan jatuh.

"Sudah merasa lemas sonsaengnim?" tanya namja itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan di kejantanannya.

"Hngg… aahhh… jebal… hentikan ini…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mr.p-mu yang sudah bangun ini eoh?"

Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya, tangan nakal namja itu mulai membuka resleting celana Kyung Soo dan menariknya ke bawah.

"See? Your dick is so fucking hard" kali ini namja itu tengah memainkan ujung kejantanan Kyung Soo dengan jarinya.

Tak lama kemudian, namja itu melahap seluruh kejantanan Kyung Soo ke dalam mulutnya. Kyung Soo mengejang, ia terus menggeliatkan badannya. Tangannya terikat, kakinya pun tidak bisa digerakkan untuk melawan karena namja itu memegang kuat pergelangannya.

"A- aahh… hhaaahh… haahh… Nggh…" Kyung Soo tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan. Kejantanannya terasa dihisap sangat kuat oleh namja itu.

Lidah namja itu bermain dengan lihai dikejantanan Kyung Soo. Ia menjilatnya dengan sensual, dan seolah tidak ingin menyisakan sedikitpun ruang yang belum lidahnya sentuh. Kini daging kenyal itu bergerak mulai dari bola kembar Kyung Soo, mengulumnya beberapa saat lalu menjalar ke batangnya, menjilatnya kembali hingga ia mencapai puncak kejantanan Kyung Soo. Ia kembali memainkan ujung kejantanan Kyung Soo dengan lidahnya.

Kyung Soo ingin sekali berteriak mengeluarkan apa yang ia rasakan, namun apa daya, yang ia keluarkan justru malah desahan nikmat.

Namja itu kini mengocok kejantanan Kyung Soo didalam mulutnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan kebawah dengan teratur. Kyung Soo mengikutinya dengan desahannya.

"Aaah… aahh… I'm… I'm cominghhh!" teriak Kyung Soo setelah beberapa lama kejantanannya dikocok didalam mulut namja itu.

Kyung Soo sudah mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama. Dadanya naik turun mengatur nafasnya. Diliriknya namja itu menjilat sisa cairan kental di sekitar bibirnya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

Kini ia melihat namja itu membuka celananya, sebelah tangannya mengangkat bokong Kyung Soo hingga namja itu bisa melihat lubang milik Kyung Soo dengan bebas.

"Ap..aahh... yang kau lihathh ha- ngghh…"

Kyung Soo merasa namja ini sudah gila, kenapa ia merasa tidak jijik sama sekali ketika menjilati daerah sekitar anusnya seperti itu.

"Hahh… haahh.. apa.. yang.. kau lakukan?"

Namja itu terus menjilati lubang Kyung Soo, menggantinya dengan jarinya lalu mengocok lubang itu. Membuat Kyung Soo kembali mendesah nikmat.

Dia berdiri dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu mengocoknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mulai memasukkannya kedalam lubang Kyung Soo.

"Aaaakkkhhhh! Apa- yang kau lakukan?"

"Shit! You're so thigh sonsaengnim, it feels good"

Namja itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kyung Soo mengejang, ia mendesah keras. Benda didalam lubangnya terus menerus menekan titik nikmatnya.

"Heh, mulai menikmatinya?"

"Aah… aaahh… damnhh…"

Ia kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya, namja itu menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

"Biar aku beri tahu… namaku Kim JongIn dari kelas 3-F… Kau bisa memanggilku Kai"

"Hah? Ki- Kimhh- Jo- nggghhh… aaahhh… ahh… oohh… Kimhh…"

Namja yang baru saja menyebut identitasnya itu hanya menyeringai melihat keadaan Kyung Soo dibawahnya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan in-outnya didalam lubang Kyung Soo.

"Kau tahu sonsaengnim, your ass is grab my dick so thigh"

"Ha- hah?" tanya Kyung Soo, segalanya menjadi samar-samar seiring namja bernama JongIn alias Kai itu menabrak rektumnya berulang-ulang.

Kai menggenggam kejantanan Kyung Soo lalu mengocoknya kembali, tanpa menghentikan hentakannya.

Kyung Soo kembali merasakan puncaknya, terlihat dari cairan kental yang keluar sedikit dari ujung kejantanannya.

"You're gonna cum sonsaengnim?"

"Haahh.. aahh… I'm gonna… aaaahhh… I'm cumming!" teriak Kyung Soo mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Disusul kemudian Kai yang mengeluarkan miliknya didalam lubang Kyung Soo.

Mata Kyung Soo tiba-tiba terasa lelah, tubuhnya pun terlalu lemas untuk bangun, ia pun kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Kai melepaskan ikatan ditangan Kyung Soo dan memasangnya kembali di kerah kemejanya. Lalu ia memakaikan Kyung Soo celananya, setelah itu ia membawa tubuh itu ke UKS.

.

.

"Do sonsaengnim? Do sonsaengnim?"

Kyung Soo mulai membuka matanya, ia terkejut lalu bangun ketika melihat sekelilingnya.

"Dimana aku?"

"Seorang siswa tadi mengantarkan sonsaengnim kemari, katanya sonsaengnim pingsan dilorong kelas" jelas seorang dokter di UKS itu.

Kyung Soo hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia ingat sekali bagaimana wajah namja itu, namun ia lupa namanya. Kenapa namja itu mengatakan identitasnya ketika mereka sedang berhubungan sex?

"Aish"

"Wae sonsaengnim?"

"Ah bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" dokter itu hanya membalas mengangguk.

"Siapa nama dari siswa yang membawaku kemari?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tapi dia sangat tampan dan sexy, apa mungkin itu karena kulit tannya yang begitu eksotis ya?"

Kyung Soo sweatdrop mendengarnya, ia pun kemudian berterima kasih pada dokter itu. Namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan dan so' misterius. Kyung Soo tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja. Terlebih dengan apa yang dilakukannya di atap sekolah tadi. Kyung Soo permisi untuk pergi keruangannya.

"Do sonsaengnim, gwenchana?" tanya seorang rekannya ketika ia masuk ke ruang guru.

"Gwenchana, gamsahamnida Park sonsaengnim"

"Syukurlah, apa kau sudah merasa baikan untuk kembali mengajar? Kalau kau masih sakit, kau bisa meminta izin untuk pulang"

"Aniyo, aku masih kuat mengajar"

"Hari ini Kim sonsaengnim mendadak pulang karena istrinya dilarikan kerumah sakit, jadi sementara kau menggantikannya untuk mengajar di kelas 3-F"

"Begitu? Baiklah, kapan pelajaranku masuk?"

"Sekarang"

Kyung Soo tesenyum renyah, ia pun segera mengambil bahan ajarnya lalu pergi menuju kelas yang dimaksud Kim sonsaengnim. Namun entah kenapa hatinya merasa janggal ketika ia ditugaskan untuk mengajar dikelas itu, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Annyeonghaesso, hari ini saya menggantikan Kim sonsaengnim untuk sementara, jadi saya harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan saya" ucap Kyung Soo sebagai perkenalan dikelas itu.

Jujur saja, selama ini Kyung Soo selalu ditempatkan di kelas-kelas berperingkat baik seperti A atau B, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengajar dikelas dibawah itu apalagi masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Kyung Soo mulai membuka materinya, lalu menjelaskannya dipapan tulis. Setelah ia menyelesaikan penjelasannya ia pun mulai menatap semua murid untuk mengajukkan pertanyaan jika ada yang belum dimengerti.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sosok namja yang menjadi incarannya. Namja itu menyeringai ketika mendapati Kyung Soo tengah menatapnya.

Kyung Soo mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau yang disana! Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang sudah saya jelaskan didepan?" tunjuk Kyung Soo pada namja yang tidak lain adalah Kai.

Semua murid menatap Kai, "Sangat jelas. Sonsaengnim"

Tenggorokkannya terasa kering ketika Kyung Soo ditatap dengan tajam seperti itu. Kyung Soo pun kembali menjelaskan materinya.

.

.

Para sonsaengnim baru saja selesai menjenguk Kim sonsaengnim dan istrinya dirumah sakit malam itu. Mereka pun kemudian berpisah.

Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya, Kim sonsaengnim begitu perhatian pada istrinya. Dan hubungan suami-istri itu sepertinya selalu berjalan dengan mulus. Kyung Soo sedikit cemburu, kalau saja ia bisa mewujudkan hari itu untuk menikah. Tapi kenapa kejadian itu harus terjadi? Dan yang lebih parah, selingkuhan calon istrinya itu merupakan muridnya sendiri.

Kyung Soo mendengus, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi minum sejenak sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku pesan satu botol!" pesan Kyung Soo, pemilik kedai itu kemudian memberinya sebuah gelas dan sebuah botol minuman beralkohol.

Dengan sekali teguk, tak terasa Kyung Soo sudah hampir menghabiskan setengahnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, Kyung Soo memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara minumnya dan pulang.

Ketika di perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Kyung Soo melewati sebuah toko bunga yang sudah tutup. Ia menatap dingin toko itu, karena dia ingat ketika ia membeli sebuket bunga untuk calon istrinya kemarin.

Rasanya kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, Kyung Soo menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Dadanya, pikirannya semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Pandangannya mulai buram, sepertinya air matanya jatuh membasahi kacamatanya. Kyung Soo melepaskan kacamatanya lalu ia taruh di saku jasnya. Terlalu malas untuk membersihkannya dan memakainya kembali.

Kyung Soo menghapus air matanya, ia pun kemudian bangun dan berjalan kembali untuk pulang.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sebenernya judulnya bisa diterjemahin kaya gini :

"Aku menyukai kekasih mantanku" (ada yang bingung? -w-)

Tapi disini Kai lebih kaya slave sih dibanding boyfriend *plak*

Mian, kosakata saya juga masih kurang :'3

Ada **pendapat, kritik, maupun saran**? please leave your foot print on this fic please :D

Tapi kalau **flame tidak akan diterima**, karena saya tidak mau sekedar bashingan tanpa ada saran yang membangun :3

Gamsahamnida~ xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a crush with my ex's boyfriend**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO

Rate : M (for all)

Genre : Romance

Warning : I never write straight fic except for a slight, I never write GS, ini aneh, ngebut, OOC, typos(s), so short dan blablabla. Bad!Kai, teacher!Kyung Soo.

**a/n : please read the warn before you read!**

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

.

.

.

Krriiiingg!

Bunyi alarm yang nyaring sangat mengganggunya hari itu. Kyung Soo meraih-raih jam wekernya. Setelah tangannya memegang benda –yang menurutnya laknat itu, ia kemudian mematikan alarmnya dan segera bangun.

Diraihnya handphone yang diletakkan tak jauh dari jam itu. Dengan menggeser sebuah padlock, tampaklah wallpaper Kyung Soo yang sedang berpose lucu bersama mantan calon istrinya. Dahinya mengkerut, bibirnya ia tarik menjadi sebuah lengkungan ke bawah.

"Kenapa aku masih memasang wallpaper ini?" rutuknya.

Diliriknya lagi gambar itu. Jika Kyung Soo mengingat-ingat lagi tentang kisahnya dulu, biasanya setiap pagi ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menelfon atau mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada mantan kekasihnya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Kyung Soo mengerang frustasi sambil menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali bangun dan segera melihat kearah jam di layar handphonenya.

"Ah, aku bisa terlambat" katanya yang segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Hari itu, Kyung Soo mengacak-acak berkas untuk mencari absen kelas 3-F. Kim sonsaengnim masih berhalangan hadir, jadi ia kembali menggantikannya mengajar. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari ia pun segera pergi menuju kelas itu.

"Kim JongIn?"

Semua murid hening, Kyung Soo mengulang kembali nama itu, "Kim JongIn?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang murid mengangkat tangannya.

"Sepertinya Kai membolos lagi sonsaengnim"

Kyung Soo mengerutkan dahinya, dia mencari-cari sosok namja incarannya. Dan dia tidak ada disana sama sekali. Itu membuktikan kalau ia bernama Kim JongIn. Yah, Kyung Soo teringat sedikit ketika namja itu menyebutkan identitasnya.

'_Heh, I got you Kim JongIn' _dengus Kyung Soo dalam hati.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya. Lalu…" Kyung Soo melanjutkan absenannya kembali.

.

Setelah jam pelajarannya berakhir, Kyung Soo memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Kyung Soo bermaksud menceritakan semuanya.

Ketika ia sudah sampai didepan pintu ruangan, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyung Soo tidak bisa mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Dia malah bingung dengan apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Jung gyeojang nanti, sementara ia tidak mempunyai bukti apapun tentang siapa Kim JongIn alias Kai sebenarnya. Kyung Soo mengurungkan niatnya kembali.

Suasana atap sekolah memang menenangkan. Angin akan terasa lebih sejuk disana. Kyung Soo menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu pergi menghampiri pagar. Ia bisa melihat keadaan sekolah dari atas sana, termasuk jalanan.

Matanya menyipit, ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan sekolah. Dan dari mobil itu keluar seorang namja berseragam sekolahnya. Kyung Soo membelalakkan matanya, dengan cepat ia mengambil handphonenya untuk mengambil bukti itu.

Kyung Soo menarik sudut bibirnya, seorang yeoja yang bisa ia prediksikan lebih tua dari Kai itu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Kai. Mereka berciuman. Kyung Soo semakin merasakan bau kemenangan, dia terus memotret mereka. Bahkan ketika Kai mencoba untuk memanjat pagar sekolah. Kyung Soo benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk melaporkannya pada Jung gyeojang.

"See you in the office, Kai" gumam Kyung Soo sambil meletakkan kembali handphonenya.

Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Kau memang nakal sonsaengnim"

Suara itu, Kyung Soo menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba ia disudutkan kembali ke dinding. Rahangnya dicengkram kuat oleh Kai.

Mata Kyung Soo bergetar. Namja itu terkadang membuatnya ketakutan. Namun Kyung Soo berusaha bersikap normal, dia sonsaengnimnya disini.

"Lepaskan aku Kim JongIn!"

"Jadi sonsaengnim sudah tahu namaku?"

"Heh, tentu saja, salahkan dirimu yang bersekolah disini"

"You're quite clever sonsaengnim"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Kyung Soo, namun Kyung Soo segera menahan wajah Kai dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin dicium oleh seorang namja yang memberikan bibirnya secara gratis pada yeoja lain!" bentak Kyung Soo.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin aku menyentuh mereka selain sonsaengnim?"

Kyung Soo mengeluarkan semburat merah. Yah, bisa dikatakan dia salah bicara tadi. Kata-katanya menunjukkan seolah Kyung Soo memiliki Kai.

Bibir Kai masih menunjukkan seringaiannya. Dan itu menjadi kesempatan Kai untuk segera menyentuh Kyung Soo kembali.

"Mmmnnhhh…" desah Kyung Soo tertahan. Ia merutuki Kai yang kini tengah bermain-main dengan selangkangannya.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Kyung Soo, menjilatnya dengan perlahan sambil sesekali mengecupnya dan menyedotnya hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan yang kentara. Kyung Soo melenguh merasakan sentuhan itu, tangannya meremas kuat kemeja Kai.

"Hhhhh… ngghhh… K- Kim JongIn… Lep- paskan aku!" teriak Kyung Soo akhirnya mendorong Kai untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Kyung Soo terengah-engah dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya sebelum ia pergi dari sangkar buaya itu. Namun lagi-lagi, Kai menarik lengannya dan membuatnya jatuh ke dekapan sang murid.

Kai menjatuhkan tubuh Kyung Soo, ia duduk diatas perutnya sambil melepaskan kacamata itu dari wajah Kyung Soo.

"Kim JongIn! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kembalikan kacamataku!" teriak Kyung Soo, lengannya meraih-raih mencari kacamatanya.

"Sonsaengnim, kau terlihat lebih manis tanpa kacamata ini" bisik Kai yang membuat wajah Kyung Soo memerah seketika.

"Jangan bergurau! Cepat kembalikan kacamataku!"

Bukannya menurut, Kai malah menyimpan kacamata itu disaku celananya. Jari-jarinya membuka kancing kemeja Kyung Soo satu persatu. Dan setelah terbuka seluruhnya, dengan segera ia sentuh tubuh itu.

"Angh… K- Kim JongIn!" desah Kyung Soo yang merasakan sensasi pada kedua tonjolan merah mudanya.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya mengecup dada itu, giginya sesekali menarik-narik kulit putihnya.

Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya erat, ia gigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kedua tangannya meremas punggung Kai.

Lidah Kai kemudian beralih menjadi mengulum kedua tonjolan itu dengan lihai secara bergantian. Alhasil itu membuat Kyung Soo memekik kembali dan semakin menguatkan remasannya.

Bibir itu terus saja mencicipi setiap inci tubuh Kyung Soo. Dan Kyung Soo kini mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai bangun di sela-sela celananya.

Tanpa sengaja, Kyung Soo mendesah dengan erotisnya ketika lutut Kai mengenai daerah selangkangannya.

"Ngg-"

Kai menyeringai. Tangannya kemudian perlahan turun lalu mengelus tonjolan yang hampir mengeras sempurna dibalik celana itu. Kyung Soo memekik tertahan, kakinya reflek menjepit lutut Kai yang tengah menggesek-gesek di selangkangannya seiring dengan elusan tangannya.

"Hhh… Kim… JongI- Kai… hentikan…"

Permintaan Kyung Soo tadi seolah hanya angin lalu saja ditelinga Kai. Kai kemudian menarik kedua kaki Kyung Soo yang menjepitnya. Ditariknya celana itu hingga kejantanan Kyung Soo yang sudah mengeras itu keluar. Kai menjilat bibirnya lapar, tak mau menunggu lama lagi, ia segera melahap kejantanan Kyung Soo ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sh… Aaahhh… mngghh… ya! hentikan sekarang juga Kim JongIn!" teriak Kyung Soo tertahan oleh sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Kai padanya.

Kyung Soo beralih meremas rambut Kai, wajahnya sesekali mengadah, mulutnya tidak berhenti untuk mendesah. Kai terus saja mengocok kejantanan Kyung Soo didalam mulutnya. Menjilat dan menghisap kuat benda itu hingga uratnya terlihat jelas saat ini.

Kejantanan Kyung Soo sudah menegak dan mengeras sempurna. Cairan precum sudah mulai terlihat dari ujung merah mudanya. Dengan sekali hisapan kuat, akhirnya Kyung Soo memuntahkan miliknya.

Kai sengaja tidak menelan semuanya, ia sisakan cairan yang meleleh dari ujung kejantanan Kyung Soo. Jarinya kemudian mengambil sedikit cairan itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam lubang Kyung Soo.

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" pekik Kyung Soo.

Kai menusuk-nusukkan jarinya, menghantam titik kenikmatan Kyung Soo dengan dua jarinya yang berada didalam lubang itu.

"Aaaahh… jangan… jangan sentuh itu…" desah Kyung Soo.

Milik Kyung Soo terlihat kembali menegak. Melihat itu, Kai segera mengeluarkan jarinya dan membuat Kyung Soo mendesah kecewa.

Kyung Soo terlihat mengatur nafasnya, wajahnya memerah dan mengeluarkan keringat yang cukup banyak. Rasanya pandangan Kyung Soo memudar, ditambah dengan ia tidak memakai kacamata.

Dengan keadaan yang masih lemas itu, Kai memanfaatkannya dengan mengambil handphonenya lalu mengabadikan gambar Kyung Soo yang setengah telanjang itu. Setelah itu, ia berusaha mengambil handphone milik Kyung Soo dan menghapus semua gambar yang Kyung Soo ambil tadi.

Tak lupa, Kai juga mengambil gambar Kyung Soo lewat handphone itu dan segera mengganti wallpapernya gambar tadi. Kai menyeringai puas.

Bunyi bel kemudian menyadarkan keduanya. Kai dengan segera membangunkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kyung Soo dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya.

"Sonsaengnim, bel sudah berbunyi. Kau masih ada kelas kan?" tanya Kai membantu memakaikan Kyung Soo pakaiannya kembali.

"Kau! Dasar murid kurang ajar!" gerutu Kyung Soo dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Kai tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah Kyung Soo sudah agak rapi kembali, Kai meletakkan kacamata yang tadi ia sembunyikan disaku kemeja Kyung Soo lalu mencium pipinya sebelum ia pergi dari sana.

Kyung Soo menghapus jejak bibir Kai dengan punggung tangannya sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Shit!" gumam Kyung Soo ketika melihat miliknya terlihat agak menyembul dari balik celananya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini? Para guru pasti menyangka kalau aku ini orang yang pervert"

Setelah berusaha menemukan ide, Kyung Soo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap pergi ketoilet dan menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri.

.

.

Sekolah akhirnya berakhir siang itu juga. Kyung Soo bermaksud untuk segera pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi di bangunan itu. Auranya sungguh tidak menyenangkan, apalagi jika ia bertemu dengan Kai yang tengah menggoda para siswi disana. Membuat Kyung Soo ingin melemparnya saja.

Kyung Soo baru saja hendak keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sampai ada seseorang yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

"Kyung Soo?" gumam seorang yeoja yang kaget ketika melihatnya.

"Miyoon?" balas Kyung Soo menggumamkan nama yeoja itu –yang tak lain adalah mantan yeojachingunya.

Yeoja bernama Miyoon itu memalingkan wajahnya. Dan tak lama mereka saling terdiam, sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing kedengarannya di telinga mereka memecahkan suasana.

"Chagiya" panggil Kai dari kejauhan. Kyung Soo sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

Kai melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Miyoon, matanya melirik kearah Kyung Soo yang membeku melihat mereka berdua.

"Kajja Kai" kata Miyoon mengajak Kai untuk segera pergi.

Kyung Soo melihat dua orang itu pergi dari hadapannya, bahkan ia melihat Kai menyeringai kearahnya. Hati Kyung Soo terasa sakit melihatnya, ia masih sakit hati pada yeoja itu, namun disisi lain ia masih mengharapkannya kembali.

"Aigoo" lirih Kyung Soo melepaskan kacamatanya untuk mengusap sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Setelah berusaha untuk tegar, Kyung Soo kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

.

.

Kyung Soo segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya ketika ia pulang. Lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya sejenak. Berusaha menenangkan otaknya dari semua pikiran kotor yang melekat.

Tapi lagi-lagi, Kyung Soo kembali mengingat yeoja tadi dan Kai. Itu membuatnya sangat kesal. Terutama jika otaknya memutar ulang kejadian di atap sekolah, Kyung Soo lama-lama bisa gila jika terus menerus mengingat hal nista seperti itu.

Dadanya naik, lalu turun dengan perlahan. Kyung Soo menggerakkan tangannya dari dada, perut, hingga sampai dikejantanannya. Sejenak, ia berpikir kenapa dengan mudahnya ia memberikan miliknya pada seorang namja seperti itu. Padahal, ia belum pernah sama sekali berhubungan intim bersama kekasihnya dulu.

Yang lebih parah, kenapa harus ia yang dimasuki? Meraung-raung, mendesah dan berkeringat oleh seorang namja? Itu menjijikkan!

Kyung Soo mengepalkan tangannya. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya teringat akan misinya saat ini. Melaporkan siswa kelas 3-F bernama Kim JongIn itu. Namja yang telah merebut calon istrinya sekaligus kepera- keperjakaannya.

Tetapi, entah mengapa setiap Kyung Soo hendak melaporkannya, selalu saja ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Bahkan, ia sempat ragu untuk melaporkannya pada Jung gyeojang karena terus mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Tapi Kyung Soo sudah mempunyai beberapa bukti sekarang. Ia kemudian mengambil handphonenya untuk melihat beberapa gambar yang ia ambil tadi.

Ketika Kyung Soo membuka kuncinya, sontak matanya melebar dengan sempurna. Nafasnya mendadak tercekat dan wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"MWO?" teriaknya setelah melihat wallpaper handphonenya.

A nude picture about him!

Kyung Soo terbata-bata, seperti tidak bisa berbicara lagi karena mendadak stroke. Di bukanya segera gallery fotonya, dan disana tidak ada gambar Kai yang akan menjadi buktinya nanti, melainkan fotonya yang terkesan menjijikkan –menurutnya.

"Kim JongIn! Awas saja, kau akan kena getahnya karena sudah melakukan ini padaku" rutuk Kyung Soo dengan giginya yang bergemelutuk saling beradu. Handphonenya ia remas ditangannya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya sekarang mendadak horror. Kyung Soo benar-benar sudah mendidih kali ini.

.

.

TBC

.

.

(Sumpah) Fic ini hampir terlupakan ==' malahan saya bermaksud buat ga ngelanjutin ficnya lagi #ditabokthehun(?)

Tapi yah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tangan saya bergerak buat ngelanjutinnya xD

Jongmal kamsahamnida buat semua reader yang udah setia nunggu dan baca lanjutannya. Kalo ada yang ngebet banget sama fic ini, tolong ingetin saya terus ya biar ga lupa lagi… hehe…

Thanks for reviewed my fiction :'3

**needtexotic, dyodokyung, ****siscaMinstalove, ****KID,****Minerva Huang, l****viollad****, ****ajib4ff****,**** Xylia Park, Park Min Ra, ZeLus, whdgus1008, BBCnindy, Byun Soo Ra, Ai Zhi Lan, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Kaisoo shipper, , KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, YunjaeCassiopeiaSP, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Gita Safira, Princebabysoo, miyuk, Deer Panda, dabestshinki, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, BrightMiracle, DevilFujoshi, Hisayuchi, DiDiahWD, baekhyunaa, Jaylyn Rui, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Nadya, DianaSangadji, nikyunmin**

Q and A

Perbedaan umur mereka?

Kalau dalam pikiran aku sendiri, aku lebih suka kalo disini Kainya brondong hahaha #plak. Dan berhubung Kyung Soo itu guru muda, jadi perbedaan umur mereka (dalam pikiran aku) sembilan tahun xD.

A : Kejauhan?

R : Lu kira uri Kyung pedofil?

A : *sujud minta ampun*

Kenapa Kai bisa langsung nge'rape' Kyung Soo?

Mungkin karena ga tahan ngeliat wajah Kyung Soo yang kesannya kaya melas minta di'rape' *ketawaevil* #dicakar.

Apa bener Kai itu selingkuhannya mantan yeoja Kyungie?

NO! He's just a slut! #glared. Selanjutnya akan diperjelas kenapa Kai bisa tiba-tiba ngerjain Kyungie. Dichapter akhir (mungkin).

Sekali lagi terima kathih banyak chingu xD/

Oh iya, Minal aidzin juga :3/

Hug&Kiss from meh xD

**08092013**

**-noteditingback-**

**Review jusseyo~**


End file.
